


(Aug 2013) Jongin

by The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Series: EXO Diner Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Drabble, M/M, Partying, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Slight Doucheness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's our party and we'll cry if we want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Aug 2013) Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it happened again with this Diner Drabble AU thing. Jeez. 
> 
> To, my bestie Rory. Kisses. I know Kaisoo is the one ship you'll take to your grave.

(28 AUG 2013)

 

The Diner was so pretty like this, Jongin thought smiling languidly at the loud partiers around him.

The party hadn’t really started yet but Jongin got here early just so he could see everyone arrive and within an hour everyone had arrived and the alcohol was slowly being poured generously into mugs and the first round of beers guzzled heartily.  

Sehun sat next to him at a booth with Jongdae, Zitao and Kyungsoo sitting across from them. Sehun was one of the first to start drinking - even at Junmyeon’s warning glare - and his obvious contempt for Jongdae and Zitao’s relationship was creeping up as more alcohol shot straight to Sehun's head. Jongin nudged his side gently, nursing his second beer – since half of the first one disappeared with Sehun – and giving a mock eye roll at Jongdae gesticulating wildly as he talked.

  
“-but like 2013 has been the year of Kendrick Lamar,” Jongdae repeated, as if neither of them at the table could understand the severity of the statement. 

Zitao chuckled, “I never said it wasn’t, but you know Eminem is still my man; I mean Kendrick Lamar featured on quite a few of his songs already!” 

“Which means K-man is the real deal,” 

Zitao shrugged taking a swig, “I don’t know man Eminem is starting to come back with tracks again and Kendrick may just have to take a seat before he becomes a casualty.” 

Sehun scoffed loudly and slid out from next to Jongin in the booth abruptly announcing he was going to get more drinks. 

Zitao’s eyes followed the other man before Jongdae brought his attention back to their argument. “Okay let’s get a second opinion.” Jongdae said suddenly turning to Jongin.

“What do you think; 2013 year of Kendrick or come back of the century for Eminem?” 

With two sets of urging eyes and one particular doe eyed pair looking at him with curiosity; he flushed. “I don’t know I still really like that Michael Bublé guy.” 

The two grumbled loudly, throwing their hands in the air and then got up, following Sehun’s general direction, muttering about the Uncultured Jongin. Kyungsoo sat back down, shifting in the booth so that he was directly across from Jongin as they lapsed into an awkward silence. Jongin rubbed his hands roughly on the material of his jeans to get them to stop sweating. Kyungsoo very suddenly started downing his whole bottle of beer and Jongin went back to fidgeting because apparently his hands won’t stop sweating. 

Kyungsoo coughed. 

Jongin gave him a funny look and then leaned slightly forward. “I’m sorry what?” 

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck and repeated, “How are you?” 

He gave the other man a large smile, “I’m really good like you obviously know how work is but you know school has been trying to kick my ass as well but I love it you know.” He blushed stopping himself, “Sorry I get this thing when I’m nervous were I don’t really know when to stop talking, I try and stop you know – but like, yeah.” 

Kyungsoo gave a small smile looking as if he was starting to relax, “Why are you so nervous?”

 _Because I am hopelessly in love with you,_ “I, uh, it’s really embarrassing but this is only the second time I’ve had alcohol.” He grimaced. “The first time didn’t go so well either.” 

Now Kyungsoo leaned forward with a teasing edge to his eyes, “What happened?” 

He shook his head vehemently, “Ask Sehun, it was his fault entirely anyway.” 

Kyungsoo gives a chuckle and Jongin finds his insides feeling very unsettled at the soft look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the slight upward tilt of Kyungsoo’s full lips, the dark thick locks of Kyungsoo’s hair growing disheveled the longer he goes without a haircut and just – Kyungsoo. Jongin feels a small part of him die when he knows Kyungsoo wouldn’t feel the same way. 

“So, how are you doing?” Jongin chokes out. 

The other man shrugs, “Nothing exciting, I kind of think I should sometimes socialize more. There is never anything exciting going on in my life.” 

Jongin stays quiet for a beat simply staring at Kyungsoo after the older man’s confession before he gasps, “Wait, you’re drunk!” 

A body dropped next to Kyungsoo and Jongin startled slightly at a beaming Baekhyun, “Well if Kyungsoo is already drunk shouldn’t we be too?” the other man announced with his eyebrows moving up and down rapidly. 

Chanyeol, soju bottle in hand, shook his head and slid in next to Jongin. “Someone needs to stop him.” 

Baekhyun pouted, “Oh come on Chanyeol you know you wanna get drunk with us.” 

Jongin looked between the two and suddenly felt he was interrupting something as Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at each other. Jongin’s eyes met Kyungsoo's and Kyungsoo shook his head with a shrug obviously witnessing the same strange tension in the air as he did. 

Baekhyun stood up fast with an even bigger smile on his face than before, “I’ll get the drinks then since Chanyeol is obviously joining us now.” 

When Baekhyun got back with an entire case of twelve beers Jongin was starting to chicken out, Baekhyun yelled encouragement at him and Kyungsoo’s dark eyes looked at him softly until he found himself an hour and a half later feeling extremely fuzzy and feeling awkward once more as Chanyeol and Baekhyun played footsie under the table. 

“You guys have no respect for us,” Kyungsoo grumbled as they continued to witness Chanyeol and Baekhyun making googly eyes at each other; even with Chanyeol looking a quarter to passed out. 

Jongin nodded in agreement. “No respect,” he repeated if somewhat slurred. 

Baekhyun giggled, “Okay then let’s switch seats Jongin.” He proposed already standing up and moving across to the other side of the booth and before Jongin could even fully put himself next to Kyungsoo Baekhyun was sitting on Chanyeol’s lap with his tongue halfway down Chanyeol’s throat. 

Jongin sat fixed, staring with horror and something else hot rushing through his blood, as he watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun sloppily making out not even two feet away from him. Baekhyun’s hands skimmed over Chanyeol’s shoulders and one of Chanyeol’s hands disappeared into Baekhyun’s hair while the other was under the table doing Lord knows what. When a moan fell from either Baekhyun’s or Chanyeol’s mouth Kyungsoo roughly shoved Jongin out of the booth and they ducked behind the door of the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing, cheeks red and jaws sore with the sheer embarrassment of being in that situation. 

Kyungsoo, now sitting on top of one of the prep counters with Jongin standing next to him, got his breath back first and commented. “I would never have even thought there was such a thing as a fourth wheel. But we were definitely fourth wheeling.” 

He smiled up drunkenly at Kyungsoo. “I wonder what Yifan is going to say, I bet Chanyeol will–”   

“You’ve got such a beautiful smile.” Kyungsoo interrupted stealing Jongin’s breath away. 

Jongin blinked and let out a choked, “What?” 

Before he knew it Kyungsoo was leaning over with one hand at the nape of his neck, Kyungsoo’s thighs bracketing his hips and Kyungsoo’s full lips on his. Jongin gasped into the kiss before every part of him melted into the older man and he let himself get swept into the moment with Kyungsoo’s hands running over his body and Kyungsoo’s lips making his heart swell in his chest.

 

(29 AUG 2013)  


After his fifth missed call and after his around eighth unanswered text message Jongin couldn’t deny the tears at the corner of his eyes.  
He had woken up with a really bad taste in his mouth and the _need_ for water so suddenly he had almost forgotten the events of the previous night. Once he’d washed his face, had two tall glasses of water he had checked his phone to see one text from Kyungsoo and Jongin felt his heart sink down to his feet.  
  
_Last night was a mistake. I’m so sorry._  
(02:47 am, 29 Aug)  
  
After that Jongin immediately tried to call Kyungsoo and explain that he felt exactly the same way and that Kyungsoo shouldn’t be sorry because Jongin had _wanted_ it, almost desperately so. But after two rings the last time he tried to call it had gone to voicemail and Jongin could take a hint. So he curled up in his bed and closed his eyes trying not to feel the crushing pain in his chest.


End file.
